A Twist In My Story
by hockeygirlxox
Summary: ADOPTED BY Mrs.LoganHuntzberger.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been bouncing around my mind f****or a while, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly**

BPOV

I cannot believe that I'm getting married to the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I cannot believe it soon I'm going to like him and we'll spend the rest of eternity each others arms. After everything we've been through, I'll finally get my happy ending.

"Sit still Bella!" Alice my maid of honor ordered me, I was so excited that I couldn't sit still.

"I can't Alice! I'm getting married today Alice!" I smile

"I know that but I need to finish your, you deserve to look like a princess on your special day." She whispers in my ear as I take three deep breaths.

After what seemed like an eternity Alice was done.

"Look at you Bells! You look beautiful!" she gushes as I turn to look at myself in the mirror and saw a complete stranger staring at me; she was beautiful with ivory skin with just a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her long brown hair was lose in lovely little curls and her eyes were doe brown, her dress was tight at the top but flowed at the bottom. It took me a few minutes to realize that the woman in the mirror was _me_, plain old Bella Swan has been turned in beautiful, princess Bella Cullen. I like the sound of that, Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

"It's time Bella!" Alice said bouncing up and down and she opened the door and Charlie walked in his mouth was wide open.

"Bella?" he says astonished

"Yea Dad it's me." I say teardrops forming in my eyes,

"You look absolutely beautiful, Edward is very lucky to have you as his wife." He says and I start to cry, "Shh, Bella its okay, no need to cry." He says comforting me

"No Dad I'm crying tears of joy." I say while whipping them away.

"I have something for you." He says handing me a hair clip with sapphire stones on it

"It's beautiful!" I say putting it in my curls.

"It was your Grandma Swan's clip; she too wore it on her wedding day." Charlie explained, "Its show time." He says taking my arm as we begin to head down the aisle,

I can see Rosalie playing Pachenbell's Canon. I look up to the love of my life; he was beautiful; he was wearing a jet black suite which contrasted with his auburn hair.

I arrive at my destination soon after, I can feel Edward's cold hand grip mine, I look into his eyes and notice that there is no trace of happiness or love, what's going on?

"Dearly beloved," Mr. Weber the pastor began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between, Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen, if someone sees why these should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." He says and I look around no one seems to be budging.

"I object!" I hear Edward cry, "I'm sorry Bella I tried, I really did, but I don't love you anymore. My heart will always belong to Rosalie Lillian Hale." He says before leaving to altar I can feel my heart shatter, I look at Rosalie she smiling happily.

"Oh Edward I love you too!" she says jumping into Edward's arms then she turns to me and Edward's best man, Emmett, "I'm sorry but we love each other and there is nothing you can do." She says as they run away at human pace. I felt my entire world crash on me; Edward… didn't… love… me anymore. He left me on my wedding day, next thing I know I'm running away. I'm numb still trying to process the fact that I will never get my happy ending with Edward. I'm letting out violent sobs unable to stop, I was shaking uncontrollably. I felt my head hit the wall behind my head hard; then everything went black.

**I hope you liked this first Chapter, I'll update soon**.** Review!**


	2. What just happened?

**Th****anks to all those who reviewed it meant a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly**

EmPOV

What just… why did she… What the HELL! Why would she do that? Why would _he_ do that? On his WEDDING DAY! Why would my Rosie do that? Well I guess she isn't _my_ Rosie anymore. Suddenly everything came crashing down on me, Rosalie… and… Edward…were…. in love, she didn't love me anymore and Edward didn't love Bella anymore, has the world turned up side down or something? What's going on?

I don't know how I ended up outside the house but I look around only to find Rosalie and Edward fleeing the house, I run beside their car and Edward stops.

"Why Rosie? What did I do?" I ask her

"I'm sorry Em, it's not you it's me," she begins to say and I feel nothing but anger,

"Really, that's the best you can do, after fifty years of marriage, that's the best you can do!" I scream at her then direct my attention to the traitor sitting next to her holding her hand, "And you, you left Bella on her wedding day, you literally destroyed her! You embarrassed her in front off all her friends and family and all your friends and family! What were you thinking?" I snarl at him he ponders, "I'll tell you what you were think, you weren't! You're the biggest idiot I've ever met! First you leave her, then claim your love to her, make her choose between her best friend and you, then you ask her to marry you, and THEN YOU DUMP HER AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry Emmett," he says looking shocked that I would speak to the golden boy like that,

"I'm not the one you should be sorry for, it should be Bella; you know the girls whose heart you shattered in a million pieces! I hope you can live with that!" I snarl at him before turning back around and running back towards the house.

As I arrive at the house I can see Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley leaving.

"Poor Bella, it really sucks to be her." Jessica says not sounding sorry at all, I roll my eyes and continue walking, more people leave, all expressing their sorrows for the almost bride.

"Emmett, have you seen Bella?" Alice asks worried

"No but I'll look for her." I say before inhaling hoping to find Bella's scent, I did, she was up the stairs, I jog up and down the hall were I see Bella laying unconscious her wedding veil is sitting next to her.

"Carlisle," I say softly knowing he can hear me a few seconds later he is standing next to me staring at Bella.

"Take her to her room." He says and I hesitate, her room was Edward's as well,

"Carlisle are you sure that's such a good idea? It was Edward's room as well I think it'll just make it worst, I'll take her to mine." I say picking Bella up bridal style and putting her into my room.

As Carlisle checked her vitals I found myself holding her hand.

"She seems fine just a small bump on the head, we'd better tell Charlie." Carlisle says

"I'll do it," I volunteer, I want to try and convince Charlie to let Bella stay here

I found Charlie looking as white as a sheet standing in the corner.

"Why?" he kept repeating

"Charlie?" I say cautiously

"Yes, Emmett right? I'm sorry to here about your girlfriend running away with my daughter's boyfriend." He says sympathetically

"Yea, so am I. What I came here to ask is would it be okay if Bella stayed here for the night? It's so Carlisle can keep an eye on her she's in shock." I say convincing

"I guess that would be alright. Alice will be here as well?" he asks, huh, Alice was right Charlie was putty in her tiny hands.

"Yes she will. I'll drop her off tomorrow if you'd like." I say

"That would be great, Bella really needs friends like you and Alice right now." He says and I nod, "Tell her that I love her and I'll see her tomorrow." He says before exiting the house with Renee and Phil.

**I hope you liked ****it, I'll update soon**.** Review!**


	3. No one's fault but their own

**Sorry for taking so long! ****Thanks to all those who reviewed it meant a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly**

EmPOV

I stayed with her all night long; I held her tiny hand as she whimpered in her sleep, as much as I wanted to break down and cry I knew that for Bella's sake I couldn't. I had to be strong; she was so fragile, so breakable at the moment.

"Edward, why?" she whispered in her sleep before crying again

"It's ok Bella, It'll all be ok." I say softly to her, I think I was trying to convince myself more then I was trying to convince her.

BPOV

I felt a cold hand on mine when I woke up, I sat up fast, a little to fast my head was throbbing. I turned to look at Edward but when I turned my head I saw Emmett and it dawned on me, Edward was gone, again this time for good. I started to sob quietly I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me, his touch was much different then Ed- _hi_s, although they still had the same cold temperature, Emmett's touch is gentle as opposed to Edward's which is urgent and protective.

"Bella it'll all be ok." Emmett comforted me when I realized he too lost a lover, I am so selfish! He's hurting I can see it yet I put my own problems in front of his, he's trying to be strong for my sake.

"Emmett its ok, I know you're hurting. It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up like this; you can let it out Em." I say as he to breaks down into tearless sobs I hold his head gently.

"Why would they do this to us Bells?" he asks

"I don't know Em. These things happen, I never was good enough for Edward; I guess I should have expected it." I say truthfully,

"Bella you give yourself enough credit; you are beautiful, intelligent, funny and honestly a perfect ten." Emmett says as I crack a smile.

"I'm all cried out for now, how about you?" I say as he nods, I look down when I notice I'm still in my wedding dress, I can feel my cheeks redden.

"I'm sure Alice has something for you." Emmett says before leaving the room, when he returned he was holding a light purple sundress it had lace at the top and the bottom, it was beautiful.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Emmett asks staring at me confused, my eyebrows raised and he got it, "Oh right I'll turn around." He says

"Thanks Em," I say as he turns around. I try to reach for the zipper of my dress but fail, "Emmett I kind of need your help." I say as he turns back to me. "Can you undo my zipper please?" I ask as he quickly undoes it,

"Emmett you better have your eyes closed." I say as he sighs

"Don't worry Bella they are." He reassures me as I slip out of the dress and into the new one.

"How do I look?" I ask Emmett

"Awesome." He says as we go down the stairs

Next thing I know I'm swarmed by hugs.

"I'm so sorry Bella I only saw it coming three seconds before he told you. I am so sorry." She says wrapping her tiny arms around me then she turned to Emmett "Emmett I know I already told you, but I am so sorry, all of this is my fault, I should have seen it before." She says whimpering

"Alice, none of this is your fault, it was their fault; they're the ones who did it. You couldn't have anything." Emmett says as he comforts his little sister.

"He's right Alice; it's not your fault." I say

We hung around the rest of the day.

"Oh damnit," Emmett says "I was supposed to take you home hours ago." I can feel myself sadden, I knew Jasper was sending me calming waves I gave him a thankful smile. I didn't want to go back to Charlie's, I was home here, I can't stand going back there and remembering all the times _he_ came into my room in the middle of the night. I didn't want all the pitied looks I know I would receive from Renee and Charlie, but I don't want to burden them with my problems

Emmett and I were just about to leave when Alice's eyes glazed over as she had a vision.

"Alice honey, what do you see?" Jasper asks as she shrieks

"They're coming! The Volturi are coming, and if Bella's still human they're going to kill us all, Charlie and Renee as well." She says sobbing as I feel my expression turn to fear,

"So your saying I either have to spend eternity alone or watch everyone I love including myself die!" I say in desperation, why does my luck never seem to work out for me?

"Bella, you will never be alone, you'll have us." Emmett says wrapping his strong arm around me.

"When are they coming?" I ask worried

"Three weeks." She says flatly as I feel my world going black.

**Sorry kind of short but it's better then nothing. I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing this. Review****!**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry for taking so long, but I just am not finding the inspiration for this story, so maybe one you guys can take it, I don't exactly know how the story adoption thing goes so if someone could pm me and explain it, it would be greatly appreciated, and if you would like to adopt this story just send me a message and it's first come first serve so, as soon as it is adopted I'll let you guys know.**

**Really Sorry,**

**hockeygirlxox **


	5. Adopted

**Alright so the story has been adopted by . I know she'll do a great job.**

**Sincerely,**

**hockeygirlxox**


End file.
